I Love You
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: Eu te amo pelo que você é. Você sabe disso, não sabe? (PadAckles – OTP, RPS)


**[Supernatural] I Love You**

**Sinopse:** Eu te amo pelo que você é. Você sabe disso, não sabe? **(PadAckles – OTP, RPS)**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção denegrir a imagem de nenhum deles. Não ganho nem uma meia furada escrevendo isso, Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos!

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Romance/Fluffy

**Avisos:** Nenhum aviso, eu acho **:)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (**Jared Padalecki** x **Jensen Ackles**)

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer uma coisa: essa fic é pra duas pessoinhas **lindas e maravilhosas** que eu conheci esse ano, mas que, com toda certeza, já fazem parte da minha vida, e que eu não vou deixar saírem dela fácil assim! Essas duas são minha luz nos dias escuros, são minha pontada de felicidade nos momentos tristes, e meu ânimo quando estou em estado de melancolia! E como elas fazem aniversário nesse mês, não podia deixar a data passar assim em branco, certo? **Larissa Costa** e **Sweet Miss Reckless**, um dia eu ainda vou roubar vocês duas pra mim, e não aceito questionamentos nem protestos! **S2**

Espero que gostem, pois fiz com todo carinho 

(E aguardem, porque ainda tem mais! Huahsuahsuahsuash)

A música usada no final é um trecho do refrão de I Love You, da Avril Lavigne, mas, no geral, podem ler escutando a música só aqueles que quiserem/gostarem **:)**

**P.S.:** Agradecimentos também à minha beta linda, Eve Ackles, porque eu sei que tenho dado (muito) trabalho pra ela ultimamente! Obrigado pela sua paciência e pelo seu carinho, fofa 

**Capítulo Único: Just Who You Are**

Eu gosto do jeito que você sorri. Gosto do modo como seus lábios carnudos se curvam nos cantos, tornando sua expressão ligeiramente irônica, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce. Gosto do brilho que se reflete em seus olhos quando você faz isso, e sei que está me encarando. Porque _esse sorriso_, esse sorriso você só dirige a mim. Esse sorriso é _meu_, e de mais ninguém.

Eu gosto do jeito como você se veste. Gosto dessas jaquetas, e do cheiro de couro que posso sentir toda vez que te abraço. Gosto de quando você usa jeans justas, e posso ver suas pernas arqueadas. Gosto de quando você está de moletom, mais despojado, mais confortável, porque essa visão é simplesmente o paraíso pra mim. Gosto de te ver com camisetas sociais, e depois de tirá-las de seu corpo, abrindo botão por botão.

Eu gosto da cor dourada do seu cabelo, e do modo como suas sardas rosadas enfeitam seu corpo — o nariz, as bochechas, os ombros, as costas... Gosto de te chamar de lindo, e ver você corar por isso. Gosto do tom de seus olhos verdes, e de seus lábios perfeitos e obscenamente desenhados.

Eu gosto dos perfumes que você usa, e do cheiro da sua loção pós-barba. É aquela coisa meio doce e masculina, que quando eu digo ter cheiro de café, você discute comigo. Gosto de afundar o rosto em seu pescoço, e inalar esse odor, algo que em qualquer que seja a situação, eu inconscientemente acabo sempre associando a você.

Eu gosto quando você me toca. Gosto do modo como você fala comigo, rouco e sensual, quando somos só nós dois no quarto. Gosto de como você age meio selvagem, me puxa firme pela cintura e me prensa contra a parede. Gosto quando seus lábios atacam os meus, quando sua língua toca a minha, e nós disputamos espaço um na boca um do outro. Gosto quando nós caímos sobre a cama, gosto do atrito, gosto de sentir você dentro de mim — e nunca se atreva a contar isso pra ninguém! Gosto de como você parece bipolar nesses momentos. Ora com um olhar doce e toques carinhosos. Ora com um sorriso sacana e uma postura maliciosa.

Eu gosto de te abraçar, te tocar, te apertar. Gosto de sentir a textura da sua pele sob meus lábios, sob meus dedos, sob — ou sobre — meu corpo. Gosto de ver sua pele branca e macia marcada, uma marca que _eu_ fiz. Gosto de quando você me olha feio, porque sabe que essas marcas vão demorar a sair. Você me repreende, reclama, me xinga de todos os nomes que conhece, e reclama mais um pouco. Eu te abraço, e te beijo até que você se acalme, e logo, logo, você nem se lembra mais do motivo pelo qual estava brigando comigo.

Eu gosto do jeito que você age quando está tímido demais. As mãos mexendo aqui e ali, tocando nada em especial, procurando nada em especial, bagunçando seu próprio cabelo sem nem perceber. Seu olhar que não se fixa em nenhum ponto exato por mais de cinco segundos. Suas bochechas levemente coradas. Seus pés balançando de modo sutil, seu ligeiro sorriso de canto. É, definitivamente, algo que eu não perderia, nem trocaria, por nada. É adorável.

Eu gosto de como você age profissionalmente na hora do trabalho, durante as convenções. Centrado, sério, e ao mesmo tempo descontraído, sempre tratando todo mundo da melhor forma que pode. Você é minha estrela.

Mas não é por nenhum desses motivos que eu te amo. Não é pelo arrepio que sinto toda vez que você me toca. Não é pelas borboletas que dançam em meu estômago toda vez que você se declara pra mim. Não é pelo modo como você age na cama, nem pelo seu cheiro, nem por sua beleza, nem por seu dinheiro, nem por sua fama, nem por nada disso.

Eu te amo por cada coisinha que reparo em você, e que ninguém jamais parece perceber. Eu te amo pelo modo como você age educadamente quando alguém é evasivo ou desrespeitoso com você. Eu te amo por manter a calma — ou pelo menos, parecer que mantém — nos momentos em que eu "surto" e desejo sair destruindo tudo que estiver ao meu alcance. Eu te amo pelo que eu vejo em seus olhos quando nos encaramos, eu te amo por tudo que você representa pra mim, por tudo que eu represento pra você.

Eu te amo pelo que você é. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

_**You're so beautiful**_

_Você é tão lindo_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_Mas não é por isso que eu te amo_

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_E eu não tenho certeza se você sabe_

_**That the reason I love you is you**_

_Que a razão pela qual te amo é você_

_**Being you**_

_Sendo você_

_**Just you**_

_Só você_

_**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through**_

_Sim, a razão pela qual eu te amo é tudo pelo que passamos_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_E é por isso que eu te amo_


End file.
